Survival of the Weirdest
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: A collection of oneshots about our good ol' survivors trying not to starve, as well as trying not to drive each other insane. Let the wack shenanigans ensue! (Set in the Don't Starve Together universe, Shipwrecked characters will not appear)


**A/N: Wow. It's been forever since I wrote anything. Well, you can blame a lack of inspiration and college. I am slowly making my way back. I am still working on the next chapter for my SSB fic while my ActaeonShipping fic will be stuck on hiatus until further notice. Until then, I'll write some stuff for this fic, which is just a collection of oneshots.**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 _ **1-You Had One Job**_  
 **Summary: The survivors decide to assign jobs to groups. The results are interesting.**  
 **Warnings: Probably some OOC cause I really only play as Wilson, WX, Webber, and Wendy. Also since this takes place in the DTS-verse, characters from Shipwrecked will not appear.**

* * *

The plan was simple. Everyone would split up, a particular job assigned to them. Woodie took it upon himself to chop down wood in order to get fuel for the fire and supplies to build things. Wendy decided to check the nearby traps she had set for any rabbits and birds. Webber practically proclaimed himself as the spider tamer and went off to get silk. The rest was pretty much sent out to get other resources, food, stone, gold, and charcoal.

Looking back at it now, assigning the pyromaniac to get charcoal probably wasn't the best decision. Wilson planned everything out and trusted her enough to not go too overboard. Not to mention, WX would be by her side just to ensure everything. But of course, things went wrong. To Wilson's credit, he believed that Willow listened to the request. He saw no sign of a fire and WX has yet to run after him.

So now, here the group is. Gathered around the campfire. Wilson was pretty much acting like an angry father, scolding Willow, asking her to explain everything, from the huge forest fire to WX now being a ghost. Willow just smiled.

"How was I supposed to know that tree was too close to the one I was burning?"

"I WARNED YOU." WX hissed as he floated around Wes and Wendy. The two were trying to make a Tell-Tale Heart to revive the poor machine. "IT WAS VERY OBVIOUS."

"I thought of it as a recommendation," Willow chuckled. "Besides, wasn't it amazing? It spreaded so quickly! Plus, we got plenty of charcoal to make a bunch of crockpots. And at least it stopped before our base!"

"Yes, yes it did. But," Wilson poked her in the stomach, "It doesn't change the fact that it destroyed our surplus of trees that we use for firewood! Not to mention you could have burned Woody had he not seen the fire coming towards him!"

Willow shrugged. "At least he would have went out in a blaze of glory."

"Something tells me that's what happened to WX here..." Woody muttered, resisting the urge to smash Willow's face.

The aforemention robot managed to get revived and it looked as if he was one step away from killing the arsonist.

"I WAS TRYING TO PUT OUT THE FIRE BUT I GOT SURROUNDED."

Willow laughed at that. "You know, for a robot, you aren't very smart. The fire was spreading too quickly. There was no way you could have put one out. Even then, it wouldn't have made a difference."

WX simply scoffed, turning away to grab something from the chest. Most likely something to eat though if it was a weapon, no one would be surprised.

"Well, I vote the Willow should replant the forest." Maxwell drawled.

Wilson thought about the suggestion for a moment. "It would make sense."

"AND WHILE SHE'S AT IT, SHE CAN RETRIEVE MY BELONGINGS." WX added, nibling on some meatballs.

"Do I really have to replant the entire forest?" Willow asked, frowning.

The rest of the group nodded. She rolled her eyes, mumbling a "fine" as she pulled out her lighter. She went to the chest holding the seeds and saplings, then went off to replant.

Wilson sighed. "How much charcoal do we have, exactly?"

WX blinked. "I DON'T KNOW THE EXACT AMOUNT, BUT THERE ARE SOME LEFT THAT WILLOW FAILED TO PICK UP."

The scientist shook his head, groaning. "Wonderful. We don't even know how many trees we lost."

"I can only guess we lost a lot." Webber remarked, grinning. "But hey, at least we got a lot of charcoal!"

"Yes, yes, that is true..." Wilson muttered, trying to peer into the distance.

Willow was trudging around, planting saplings. So far, she had about twenty or so planted. Squinting his eyes, Wilson can make out some of the burned trees. They almost blended in with the dark. Overall, the sight wasn't too pretty. Needless to say, this is the last time they're allowing Willow to get charcoal.


End file.
